fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vita Keiretsu
Vita Keiretsu (ビタ・けいはつ, Bita Keihatsu lit Enlightened Life): is a powerful mage hailing from the east, northeast specifically, in Oak Town. Where the guild Phantom Lord used to be situated, before its destruction by the guild of Fairy Tail. Vita was actually born near Oak Town, in a forest where she discovered her incredible use of Destruction Magic. Here she was abandoned by her parents and had to survive by herself by the first 8 years of her life. In a certain incident she found out that she could use Destruction Magic, this being accidentally. She left the forest in despair causing ruckus on her leave and then reached Oak Town, here another incident happened to her where she was taken to a black market where she would be sold for a high price. In here she had a very hard time living, being given little to no food and being mistreated. Until, the Magic Council "adopted" her, turning her into a very powerful mage. Due to this, eventually she turned even stronger than a regular S-Class Mage, taking very difficult jobs varying from 10-year jobs to 100-year jobs. She enjoys destroying dark guilds the best out of all jobs this being her specialty, because of her past. Through time while doing very difficult jobs the Magic Council, her parents basically, nominated her as a Wizard Saint Candidate, earning the nickname of Onyx (オニキス, Onikisu) inside the Council. This earned her a huge amount of popularity in not only Fiore, but the entire Earthland, as she has done jobs that have helped people all over the world, gaining the moniker of Divine Wizard (天来鬼才, Tenrai Kisai) due to her amazing abilities and prowess. Appearance Vita is a woman, whose appearance is said to befit that of a goddess, with an average stature for a woman of her age, perfect for a person like her as her size has helped her multiple times including in battle, using this for a speedy style of fighting, delivering multiple strikes at the enemy. One would think that the drawback of her height is that her punches wouldn't have much strength and this is something one could see from afar due to her delicate-looking body resembling a maiden’s, however this fragile figure of her is a mask that covers her actual strength, being able of causing shockwaves with her kicks, she does not only have this masked but her durability, withstanding hits from her enemies and enduring the pain. Not only physical durability but also mental, not worrying of people who insult her or her beliefs but continuing her path without any worries. Described as a person you could easily get close too, usually seen with a tiny smile on her face or just with her typical calm demeanor, a face that is not a smile yet not a frown but an easy-going emotion shown on her lips. Matching such a famous individual as Vita, her fame spread around Fiore. Despite this, she does not see herself as such an amazing personage, having several defects of her own that she has spotted, such as battle scars spread around her body, gained from memorable fights that the peaceful mage was forced to partake in. Having one on her neck, and another where her stomach is located in. Amusingly, Vita remembers from where she gained each scar, the one on her neck cicatrix being with a notable Dark Mage. Something she despises to show, reason why the mage avoids going to any place in which she might have to use a bikini or expose any skin. Being extremely careful about whom she shows her scars to. Convinced, that females would laugh if they saw her body, not that she minds much but she finds this annoying. A reason to why she prefers to use long-sleeved shirts and clothes that cover her body. Her skin however is as smooth as oil, making her look like a doll, as it is pale-white like snow, proper to a princess’ skin. Something she keeps despite her many trips and missions by the Magic Council, which include the destruction of Dark Guilds that are usually hidden in mountaintops, deserts, or other places with a rough climate. It is amusing that she in spite of her dangerous duties has rarely changed her appearance. At first one would expect her skin to be darker, more of a tan tone. Obviously, because of the sun that she is exposed during most of her missions, though her usual clothing cover her enough well to be protected against the heat or cold. Aside from her slender figure, she has other physical traits are described as “beauty itself”. As an example, her yellow colored eyes. Not exactly common among population, a common person’s eyes are usually dark. Vita's are a bright yellow that sparkle out on the sun. Her eyes are quite large in size, something inherited from her mother’s family who all have the same size as hers, when surprised or pleased, her eyes widen as large as plates, making her look like a cat when this happens. This can vary depending on the situation, most of the times when her eyes widen like these it is because of a funny reason or a mistake someone committed, that turns into something more comical. However, during serious situations, her eyes sharpen. Scaring her foes with a terrifying look. Due to her eyes, being fairly big, one could easily sense Vita's emotions through them. Other mages that are close enough to be considered companions have easily noticed when she is slightly upset at something, or when she is happy just by looking at her eyes, this makes it difficult for her to hide how she is feeling. However, she had to learn how to lie and hide her emotions, if a mission in which she had to be a spy happened, because of this since she was a youngster, she learned to look extremely calm despite being nervous, angry etc. Her eyes are the only thing that gives her away. Moving on, her hair is the color of the night, black. A Lightish black. Her hair reaches her back and is never tied in anything, this because she does not enjoy to use ponytails and neither does she like to cut it, she does wear sometimes a black bow or clip-on cat ears, which show her love for cats. Moving on into clothing, Vita is not a person with a lot of fashion, wearing simple and common clothing. As she is a mage for the Magic Council, she prefers to wear more formal outfits. Only using more casual clothing when on her home or on her free days. Her outfit resembling that of an assassin. Personality Bota is a young woman who is quite simple, enjoying doing things this way instead of complicating herself, as she believes in the quote “Manifest plainness, Embrace simplicity, Reduce selfishness, Have few desires.” This is why she is so calm most of the time, and shows no reaction of impressed in situations of danger, making it seem most of the time as if she doesn’t care but its not this, but the fact that she is not preoccupied. Making her a bit of an optimist despite looking so serious. Because of this, she shows no fear in the brink of death. She is also very selfless usually carrying for her companions, superiors and inferiors. History Synopsis Equipment ' Chimatsuri' (血祭り, Bloodfest): Chimatsuri is the Divine Tool of Bloodshed; it is a hybrid between a Scythe and a Rifle; in order to effectively use it in melee combat, the user must fire a shot immediately before a swing to increase the power of their attacks. It can fold up tightly for easy portability. Although Chimatsuri can fold into the form of a gun, which bears a small resemblance to a shotgun, it does not have to be in that form to fire. It is able to freely transform from its compacted self, to its gun mode, to a full Scythe in a short time. It is a jet-black and crimson texture. The weapon appears to have two separate types of ammunition. When the user reloads, they can change the ammunition; inserting a magazine with a cross etched on it. Their subsequent attacks and movements are significantly more powerful than those with the “regular” ammunition, due to the shots themselves being much more powerful, increasing their speed through the increased recoil of each shot. It is customized with a fourteen inch rifled barrel made for hunting specifications and fitted for .30-06 Springfield bullets. The cartridge of the bullet has a bottleneck structure, and its size and power level on an entirely different level from a handgun bullet. The .30-06 is 10% stronger than the .308 Winchester rifle bullet, and even surpasses the hand cannon class of a Magnum bullet. Interestingly, Chimatsuri occasionally transforms its blade back while using this ammo. This form largely resembles the traditional war-scythe, a combat modified version of the old scythes. Befitting the name, whenever Chimatsuri draws blood, it absorbs it; transferring it into the user, essentially healing the user when they damage an enemy. The scythe inflicts damage based on the maximum magical power of a foe, and thus, it is effective against extremely powerful mages. Powers and Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Since a young child, Vita took a liking in melee combat. Following the belief that her body is more powerful than any other weapon. It should be noted that her feminine and crystalline structure, does not harm her tremendous skill in hand to hand combat, this usually surprising her foes, as the former usually underestimate her. In fact, her lightweight body has helped her develop a type of combat of her own. This consisting on the use of speed something she acquires and almost no physical strength which is something the mage lacks. Using her agility to almost triple the speed of a person's usual movements, making this style basically unpredictable and even more powerful that one that would require physical strength. Preferring to assault her opponent with a barrage of punches and kicks that would result deadly, mostly kicks. Since this is the part of her body that has the most strength, a reason why the style Vita has developed is Taekwondo (跆拳道, Tekondou literally meaning Way of the Foot and Fist) a martial art that has a heavy emphasis in kicks and that she learned during her teen years while she was under the guidance of her adopted family, who happened to know this martial art. Vita is able to do many difficult techniques of this martial art including the Roundhouse Kick, Spinning Hook Kick and even the Double Roundhouse Kick with great strength, speed and accuracy, this resulting fatal when in fight. Overall, she is a highly skilled combatant who relies in speed rather than strength. When utilizing her magic along with this form of combat, she is incredibly powerful being able of cutting off the head of her opponent with just one kick imbued in her magic. Physical Prowess High Strength: Unlike many mages who are extremely powerful in strength, Vita does not have much of it, preferring to use her speed rather than relying on brute physical strength. In fact, her strength is slightly better than that of a normal human's. This does not mean that she has no strength but rather that compared to other mages she is weaker than them in this resort, usually using her magic to enhance her strength and match her opponents, being able of destroying large boulders while using her magic and breaking a large building in half with a single punch. However, the reason why her strength is considered "High" is because her real strength is found in her legs, being able of causing shockwaves when kicking with enough force and even creating air pressure, being able sometimes of breaking her opponent's skull when using her legs combined with her magic and even causing small earthquakes around her. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Vita's speed can be considered immense, being able of catching up with a mage that uses High Speed, with ease. Because of her magnificent physical ability. She moves at such a fast rate that it usually confuses her opponents, making it look as if she uses teleportation magic, due to her quickness. Her average strength found in her legs, allows her to approach his opponents in a millisecond, looking as if she disappeared, only leaving dust behind. In fact, she has won battles without even touching her opponent, overwhelming her adversaries with speed, by jumping around buildings and varying her attacks, causing her enemy confusion, making them faint because of her sheer speed. Because of being of a smaller size than her opponents, she is able of using this to puzzle her adversary and attack them on their weak spots. As she is incredibly fast, in close-range she is able of dodging bullets and attacks coming from behind, combining her speed and reflexes to make a proper counterattack, this shows that sneak attacks rarely work against Vita. In combat, she is able of performing a barrage of attacks, giving no time for her opponents to dodge, and when on the defensive, blocking her opponent's attacks, and even keeping up with the fastest of combatants. Due to her high leg strength, she is able of reaching places in no time, by jumping through buildings, impulsed by her great speed, leaping long distances. Overall, she has astonishing speed, and along with speed, come reflexes, throughout her fights, she has shown to have enhanced reflexes dodging incoming attacks in midair automatically, serving as an instinct, or sixth sense, even catching bullets that are shot towards her, to be able of dodging attacks, she has shown to be able of performing backflips, front flips and even balancing herself in one hand. Her reflexes have even saved people's lives, saving an innocent civilian from a sneak attack, and dodging her opponent's attacks by doing cartwheels and tricks in mid-air. Showing that she might know some things about acrobatics. Immense Endurance and Durability: Vita has been trained to physically and mentally resist to attacks, this being one of her bigger areas. Capable of withstanding most attacks towards her, whenever she does not dodge it or counter it. Since she was adopted by the Magic Council, she trained daily to resist pain in many ways, usually fighting mages superior to her and asking them to go all out, this being one of her methods to have a better endurance and physical prowess itself. In fact since her young days she has proven to have a long-lasting body, resisting to being whipped in her times as a slave and being physically injured without even screaming once. In fact she can even withstand being paralysed by an opponent and keep moving, showing her immense durability and endurance. Even being able of surviving a 4 story fall without any serious injuries. Due to all of the physical and mental training that she overcame, Vita could be pierced with a knife and she could fight the same, showing little worries for this. . She can easily break through any spell that restricts her movement as shown when a mage that used Restriction Magic attacked her. She easily broke free of the spell and with a powerful kick hit the dark mage. Due to her being able to heal fastly in the heat of battle if she is hurt by minor attacks she will recover or try and recover making her body and her more deadly than any other normal person. One special ability that the mage holds is being able of enduring her organs (if not vital of course), the former allowing her to continue fighting is she was hit in the organ for at least 20 minutes or so. Heavenly Body Magic Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法, Tentai Mahō): Heavenly Body Magic is an incredibly powerful and rare form of Magic as it requires a immense amount of control over one's magic. This is an important factor as to utilize this magic the user must be able to siphon their own magical power into the atmosphere in order to create the primary energy of Heavenly Body Magic, which is commonly known as stellar energy. However, this cannot be achieved normally as the user must use a special body suit that allows their magic to properly siphon with the Eternano around them. This unique form of energy allows the user to draw on the power of various astronomical objects such as meteor and constellations as well as simply generating and manipulating the energy of the stars from their body. The user can embody the astronomical objects that they are conjure, being able to enhance their physical capabilities to new heights. The generated stellar energy can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, its "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a somehow material consistency. When used for offense, Heavenly Body Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from the user's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Heavenly Body Magic can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense, and it boosts the user's melee performance, empowering her physical attacks with wakes of destructive light. The stellar energy can also be employed in other ways, with the user being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and of shaping it into various forms. The user has used the stellar energy in inventive ways, such as jets of light, whirling disks, and blades of light. They often manipulated light using only two fingers, rather than with a closed fist or open hand as was commonly used by other elemental users; and the user also has the ability to produce a greater amount of light than any other light mage to exist without tiring, as they are shown to be able to maintain successive assaults for long durations of time. The user is also extremely accurate with their blasts of light; and the user has demonstrated the ability to condense the stellar energy, enabling the stellar energy to cut clean through various objects. When formed into spheres of light, the light serves to be rather concussive, able to firmly pulverize objects, such as stone. The user is able to generate powerful shields of swirling light which could withstand the full force of four simultaneous elemental attacks; and they are even able to charge up their light before releasing it, resulting in a far more powerful attack. This light is not the only substance used, however. The caster is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a crushing meteor; as the user is able to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around them with devastating effects. By applying this gravitational power to incoming enemy attacks, the user is capable of rendering them harmless by dragging them down to the ground. Gravity can be used to lift objects, even gigantic ones, and people alike, and to move them around in the air; in addition, when concentrated around a single opponent, it can cause the latter great pain. This function is powerful enough for the user to shake a house and completely alter the surrounding area with a light touch of their hand, and a minimal amount of it, let out from the user's body, can prevent falling rain from even coming in contact with them. It also allows the user to alter the gravity of a person, either themselves or someone else. The user can lower the target's gravity, enabling them to walk on walls, or raise the target's gravity, rendering them incapable of moving, additionally utilizing it in order to enhance their speed and movement to enable them to dart around the battlefield with ease, allowing the user to attack with impunity. Masters of this magic such as Vita are able to draw on the magical power from the celestial bodies to the mortal plane of Earth Land. This allows single ability allows users to access a unique set of spell that are known as True Heavenly Body Magic (真・天体魔法, Shin Tentai Mahō) as they are literally drawing from the energy from astronomical plane that was thought to be outside the reach of humanity. This specific form of Heavenly Body Magic allows the user to draw on physically manifest the astronomical object that they draw on and utilize it to their command. *'Starlight Fist' (星夜鉄拳 (スターライト・フィスト), Sutāraito Fisuto lit. Starry Night Iron Fist): One of Vita's most powerful spells; when performing Starlight Fist; the user charges light within their fist, engulfing their fist in shining light, before throwing a fast punch into the opponent's torso, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the light as well. It is one of the user's most powerful blows; mostly because of it's "multi-hit" feature which doubles the damage as the light spreads out onto the opponent, swirling around them in a powerful spiral, creating a grinding drill effect that blasts into the opponent, inflicting major damage and launching them far away, creating an impact which is powerful enough to propel the unlucky recipient several meters away. The incredible speed both makes the strike far more powerful, and harder to dodge. The amount of time in which these actions transpire make it seem as if the opponent has been punched with the force of a powerful cannon shell, blowing them away instantly. The upwards punch releases the image of a majestic phoenix which rises in the sky that violently strikes the opponent while rising into the air, giving the visage of a phoenix devouring its prey. However, Starlight Fist does have one weakness—while performing the move, the user's heart will be left open for a millisecond. There is a variation of this technique where the user thrusts forward with their palm instead of punch upwards; it is not completely vertical instead, it is horizontal, showing the visage of a phoenix that rotates around its prey; it should be noted that this technique is much faster than the regular Starlight Fist, and has no weak spot, however, it is slightly weaker than the original. In addition, the user can harness Starlight Fist by turning their fist into light and launching it as a column of light at their target. This variation is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several buildings in one shot. *'Meteor' (流星, ミーティア, Mītia): A very basic yet powerful spell that most users of Heavenly Body Magic know, Vita going to the point of mastering it. To begin the spell, she first covers his body with her Heavenly Body Magic, appearing as a cloak of celestial energy. Afterwards, she is then able of moving around in the air at incredible speed, and during combat most of her enemies have not being able of matching his speed while using this spell. Due to her agility while performing Meteor, she is capable of striking her adversaries, using precise, fluent and speedy movements, yet powerful, this happening in milliseconds. Being able of finishing an army without them noticing, doing it in seconds. Or being able of just blowing them away with her speed. In fact, she even creates clones of himself by moving, this are afterimages, that are still able of moving as the same speed as the originals, when her clones and her attack, it may cause absolute mayhem, giving her opponents no time to react not even a single second, giving her opponents what she calls "a beating". Another way she uses this for attacking is by flying up high in the air and then returning back to earth with more impulse gained, and piercing through when this makes contact. Because of the aura surrounding her, or in other words, the cover of magical power she had formed, she is able of emitting beams of her magical power and solar energy from her cloak, and also forming several energy disks that when are thrown towards his opponents which explode when making contact, and have incredible cutting power, turning Vita into a real threat. Using all of her offensive power and aggressiveness while using this technique. When using the total speed of this technique, she is able of reaching the speed of sound, while this happens she can rotate while flying around and deflecting attacks and returning them with even more power and precision, reaching the speed of sound. However, while using the full speed of Meteor, the energy will eventually disappear, due to all of the speed wasting all of the energy, however she is absolute destruction when using this. *'Celestial Arrow' (天の矢, Ya Ameno): One of Vita's ranged attacks, which she uses when in distance from her opponent, to perform this spell, she uses her Heavenly Body Magic, exerting stellar energy and shapes it into a bow, in a way similar to Molding Magic. From this bow, she can create arrows formed from the stellar energy found inside the bow, doing this in the split of a second. The bow and arrow's brilliance usually blind their opponents for a short amount of time, giving her enough time to launch the arrow towards her opponent. The arrows travel at immense speeds, however by using the spell Meteor Vita can grab her opponent and restrain them from moving before the attack lands, when this happens it may cause explosions. The arrows besides moving very quickly are able to penetrate through most things on it's path, buildings, other objects and even magical shields. When they hit the opponent, the arrows have several effects, piercing through their body, cutting of the body part where they were hit, exploding upon them when they make contact or blowing them away before exploding. The way Vita can decide this is by shifting her arrows the way she wants, for instance, if she made the arrowhead extremely sharp, the effect would be to cut the opponent, if she gives it more stellar energy than usual, the attack will explode upon contact, it can also kill several opponents in a row. Vita can also control the arrow, being able of chasing down her opponent with it. This spell also has several other uses, such as creating a larger arrow which the user can ride on, using it as a way of travelling and/or hurting his opponent, another way is by creating an extremely big arrow, to cause a large-scale explosion that might be able of destroying a whole city, this requires more magical power and Vita may result in fatigue afterwards, or she may also use the gigantic arrow and turn it into countless mini-arrows, that can cause fatal damage, however it is harder for her to control all mini-arrows an change their trajectory, usually doing this to eliminate multiple enemies at the same time. A weakness of this spell is that the larger the distance, the less damage the spell will have. As shown when Vita shot an arrow that passed through all of Hargeon, the arrow disintegrated before reaching its destination. This spell draws its power from the constellation Sagittarius. *'Astrum Draconis' (流星塵龍 (アストラム・ドラコ), Asutoramu Dorako, Latin for "High Dragon of Glory" and Japanese for "Shooting Stardust Dragon"): is an advance Heavenly Body Magic spell that is known for its incredible destructive capabilities as well as being used in various methods. It should be noted that this spell greatly resembles the spell Dragoon Blitz and as such it is said that this spell is a variation of the original spell. Unlike the other spells within Heavenly Body Magic, this spell does not draw upon the power of an astronomical object or constellation as it is pure stellar energy manipulation, essentially allowing the user to manipulate the energy into the shape of a dragon as it will soar through the sky and the user can proceed to control it whatever way they see fit. When performing Astrum Draconis, the user will go through the process of properly siphoning their magic with the Eternano around them which, which will allows them to draw on the power of various astronomical objects. As the user goes through with this procedure, they will manifest the energy in the form of a large azure dragon that looked to be made of azure flames. This dragon is able to seek out the opponent or their attack, striking at the point where it is at the weakest. As seen when it crashes, melting nearby debris due to the intense heat and obliterating extremely high powered spells to evaporate with ease. The dragon is able to leave a trail of destruction in its wake as it soars towards its target and is even capable of breaking its way through magical barriers. The user can also make it to where the dragon can split into several medium-sized dragons that can assault the opponent from different angles. *'Nebula Obex' (星雲壁, Seiun Kabe lit. Barrier of Luminous Dust): One of Vita's only defensive spells, yet her most useful, being able of being used in multiple ways. To perform the spell, Vita must first charge Heavenly Body Magic around her body, until a yellow aura surrounds her completely, then, she will expand the stellar energy around her, these forms into a spherical, circle-like shape. If any of her enemies are found within the range of Nebula Obex, they are affected by the effects of this spell. One of these spells effects is gravity, something she is able to control when using this technique. She has no total control of gravity, only being able of using gravity in a certain degree, she is able of decreasing or increasing the gravity of her opponents, making her very powerful while inside of Nebula Obex, she can also decrease the amount of gravity on his opponent and afterwards increase the gravity around the target, inflicting excruciating pain unto them. She cannot only do this with her opponents, but being able of increasing or decreasing the gravity of incoming attacks, rendering them useless. This spell also serves as a shield, Vita is able of enduring the spherical shape and use it as a protective barrier. This barrier can be extremely durable. The easiest way of destroying incoming attacks is if Vita allows them to phase through. Otherwise, it would require to put more force and pressure to break the shield. She can also control and create light to attacks her opponents if they got inside the barrier, even being able of attaching a second shield made out of light. This spell is known as Vita's ace card, only using it when on difficult situations, as this requires almost as much magical power as a True Heavenly Body Magic spell, although the woman has great reserves of magical power. Overall, Nebula Obex is a very destructive and powerful spell, which requires a lot of skill and magical power. It should be noted that this spell was created by Vita herself when she was experimenting techniques with her Heavenly Body Magic. *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Vialactea Cannon' (天の川 (ビアラクティア) ・キャノン, Shin Tentai Mahō: Biarakutia Kyanon; Vialactea meaning "Milky Way" in Latin and "River of Heaven" in Japanese): Destruction Magic Quotes Trivia Category:Female Category:Independent Mage Category:Magic Council Category:Ice Magic User